Finally
by Tora Ryeder
Summary: A sad deathfic. Not a lemon like my other story, but border line. I don't really know how to summerize this, so...I guess just read it...Review please!


Reno looked over at the sleeping figure. He was just passing through with Rude when he heard a shout. Stopping the car, Reno had gotten out to look at the scene before him. Cloud was lying on top of Tifa. At first, Reno thought that they were just asleep, when he remembered the scream. Walking briskly over to the duo, he waved for Rude to follow him. When he got to them, Reno bent down. "Are they okay?" Rude asked. The supposed to be caring comment sounded odd coming from the emotionless man. Never the less, Reno answered.

"I don't know." He glanced over at the buster blade wielder. The man was obviously in pain, but he didn't know from what. Then he saw it. It was barely there, but it was still there. From being around Rufus enough, Reno knew how Geostigma looked, and Cloud had it. Peeking out from his long sleeve, the dirt like look of Geostigma was obvious.

"Shit, Cloud…" Reno muttered. "What?" Rude asked. Reno turned to look at his partner. "Spike's got the stigma." Rude made an 'oh' sound, but didn't do anything else. It was pretty obvious that he didn't really care. And why should he? Cloud was practically an enemy. But yet…

"Should we get them back to the bar?" Reno was brought out of his thoughts, and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Let's." Rude went for Cloud, since Cloud would be the heavier and Rude could handle weight more than Reno could.

"No, let me, buddy!" Rude raised an eyebrow. "Why? I thought that you didn't like heavy stuff." Reno realized his mistake, and quickly covered it up. "I don't, but I also don't like women hitting me and calling me a pervert." Answering Rude's about to be question, "If Tifa waked up, she's less likely to hit you than me." Rude thought about it for a moment, and lightly chuckled. "I guess that you're right." Reno inwardly sighed as Rude picked up Tifa.

'Now,' he thought. 'How do I pick this guy up?' "Hurry up, Reno." Looking over to his partner, Reno freaked when he saw that Rude was already in the car. "Oh come on!" He shouted. Rude smirked and waved at him to hurry up. Muttering, Reno picked up/dragged Cloud to the car. "That took you a while, Reno." Reno stuck his tongue out, and slammed the door shut. "Whatever Rude. Let's drop the two kids off at their house."

Rude nodded. Within minutes, the duo, along with their new luggage, arrived at 7th Heaven.

Hours later, Reno noticed that Cloud was awake. But, the first thing that he saw made his heart break into a thousand pieces. The first thing that Cloud did, before even checking out where he was, was check to see if Tifa was okay. 'I wonder if he will ever care for me.' Reno thought. But, instead of being nice and friendly with him, Reno was back to his outer shell. Walking into the room, the first thing that he said was. "You know," Cloud looked at him. Reno smirked. "You're kinda heavy."

Reno was outside of Healin smoking. Yeah, he knew it was bad for you, but so was a broken heart. "God, Cloud…" The red head was still thinking about his blonde fantasy. Every time that he saw cloud, his heart would skip. Never, in all of his life, had Reno thought that he was gay. Not until two years ago, when he 

met Cloud. After that, Reno was bi. But, only bi for one man, and that one was a blonde man with insanely spiky hair.

To Reno, he had a feeling that Cloud was bi, too. The reason for it was simple. Zack Fair. The super-human dark haired man. Every Turk knew the power that Zack had, the guy was a huge success in the Mako project. The only problem was that he got cocky, and he figured out that he didn't really need any help from any of the other SOILDERS. 'The little bastard,' Reno thought.

If Zack hadn't gone crazy, and rebelled, than Cloud wouldn't have gotten dragged into the whole mess. If Cloud hadn't gotten dragged into the whole mess, then he wouldn't have left ShinRa, and if he hadn't left ShinRa, then he wouldn't have met Aeris. If he hadn't met Aeris, then he wouldn't have felt so horrible about her death.

'So,' Reno thought. 'All of this is Zack's fault.' Tossing out his cigarette butt, Reno walked into Healin, only to get hit in the back of the head by someone's gloved hand. His last thought was, 'Damnitt!'

Cloud walked out of the church, glad to be away from Tifa. Since Reno and Rude had gotten the two of them out of that church, and Tifa had found out about the Geostigma, she had been on his ass constantly. 'I wonder what Reno's doing now…' Cloud stopped in his tracks. What had he just thought? 'Why do I care about that idiot?' He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Getting onto Fenrir(1), Cloud rode off to the Forgotten City. He was told by Reno and Rude that Yazoo and Loz and Kadaj had taken the kids there.

'Marlene and Denzel are gone, and that has to be where they are.' As he got closer to where Vincent saved those Turks, he heard gunshots. Eyes widened, Cloud maneuvered the bike so that he could avoid the gun shots. Glaring at the three silver haired brothers, Cloud watched as Kadaj stepped forward, waving his hand to summon the children. Cloud yelled in surprise as the children stepped in front of where him and his bike were going to go.

Jumping off of the bike, he landed hard onto the ground. Kadaj stepped forward, and started to talk some nonsense about Cloud being the 'black-sheep' of the 'family'. But, as Cloud looked around, his eyes widened yet again.(2) In ropes at Loz's feet was Reno. He was bloody, and looked like he was going in and out of consciousness.

Kadaj stopped talking, and glanced to where Cloud was gawking at. "So," Cloud looked over to Kadaj, glaring as if his stare was death itself. Kadaj knelt down to Cloud's level. "It was true. You and the Turk actually like each other." Cloud tried to jump up, but found himself kicked back to the ground.

"Cloud!" Two voices shouted this, though one was muffled.

"You aren't going anywhere." Malice was perfectly clear in his voice. Cloud saw that the children left, and it was just him, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and a tied up Reno. He didn't know what happened to Marlene, but knew that she didn't go willingly. Cloud was yanked up by his hair, and thrown beside Reno. Making an 'Uf!' sound, Cloud stared up to his captor.

Kadaj laughed. "I wonder. We all know that the two of you like each other." They both widened their eyes. "Yes," both looked to Yazoo. "I think that it's cute." Reno and Cloud glared at the monotone man. "Oh, don't be that way. I'm not the one you should be mad at. It wasn't my idea to put two gays together and torture." Reno screamed as Loz put his weapon(3) into his back. "Reno!" Cloud tried to get Loz away from Reno, but got stabbed by Kadaj. Looking at his arm, he saw the two bladed sword that only Kadaj wielded.

Laughing again, Kadaj took out his blade from Cloud. "You know, I think that this will be fun." Cloud and Reno both blacked out.

Waking up, Reno sat up groggily. Looking around, Reno screamed at what he saw. Cloud was beaten and naked. Blood was coming out of every hole that he possessed, and just about every limb had some type of wound to it. Most were even fatal. "Do you like my work?" Reno's head snapped to the door. Kadaj was standing at it.

"What did you do?!" Reno tried to get up, but found his legs unable to move. Kadaj laughed, and walked over to him. When Kadaj reached Reno, he grabbed a piece of broken glass. It was bloody, and Reno knew that that was one of the things that were used to hurt Cloud. Kadaj grabbed Reno by his shoulders and forced his to be still. Dragging the shard across the red head's torso, Kadaj didn't stop Reno from squirming. He didn't stop him simply because he knew that Reno's moving around simply hurt him more than it helped him.

Screaming, Reno tried to pry Kadaj's hands off of him. But, Kadaj simply stabbed him more. "You know, Brother wasn't very helpful. He was lying to me. Saying that he didn't know who had Mother. But, I know that you know who had her. So, since he's dying, I'll just get it from you." The shard went deeper. Dangerously close to his heart. Reno didn't move.

"Aw, you're no fun. Why don't you struggle some more?" Kadaj pulled the shard out of the wound, and licked it clean. "You know, you'll die from blood loss in a couple minutes. Why don't you just tell me how to get Mother back?" Reno coughed, ignoring the fact that he coughed up blood. "I don't have to. And, even if I did know where that thing was, I wouldn't tell you!"

Kadaj snapped. Reno felt the shard of glass dig into his eye, and he screamed. This scream seemed to wake Cloud up. Cloud watched as Reno fell to the ground, and Kadaj walked out. Grinning maliciously at the blonde man. "Enjoy your last moments with your dying boyfriend." He walked out.

Cloud crawled painfully over to Reno. "R-Reno…" The half blind man stared at him. "Cloud…" Reno sounded dead already. Cloud could hear the evident pain in his voice. "D-Don't talk idiot, you're losing too much blood." Reno laughed slightly. "What does it matter? I've been in ShinRa long enough to be able to tell when someone's gonna die." Cloud growled. "Shut up! You aren't going to die. Now, just…"

He was cut off by Reno's lips covering his own. "You talk too much. Listen, I'm gonna die. Just, just let me die doing what I've wanted to do for two years now." Cloud didn't talk, and just smiled the best that a dying man could. "Fine." The two's lips met, and both were happy. Until Cloud felt no more pressure on his lips. Looking into Reno's eyes, he saw no light. Reno was dead, but he had a serene smile on his face.

(1)I think that that's the name of Cloud's bike...

(2)As you can see, i changed the plot line a bit. Just a heads up, so I don't get any complaints about not knowing the plot line.

(3) I don't remember what the name of his blade is. Could someone help me?


End file.
